Lamunan Shikamaru
by ShiroNeko-XD
Summary: Dikenal sebagai jonin jenius nan pemalas, Shikamaru suka melamun melihat awan. Apa yang dilamunkannya? Numpang eksis di fandom Naruto -plakk- Happy RnR!


"Fuaahhh~"

Shikamaru menguap lebar-lebar. Tidak menyadari bau mulutnya sendiri.

Saat ini, Sikamaru sedang tidur-tiduran di atas genteng rumah orang seperti biasa. Tanpa izin si pemilik genteng. Tapi, siapa peduli? Wong cuma numpang tiduran, kok.

Shikamaru suka akan hobinya yang dilakukannya sekarang, memandangi awan. Hari ini langitnya cerah. Anginnya pun cukup banyak. Membuat udara menjadi kelewat sejuk. Beberapa awan lebar melindungi matanya dari sinar ultraviolet mentari.

Hari yang tenang, pikir Shikamaru. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan misi dengan Sunagakure. Tentu saja dengan Temari, orang terdekat dan yang paling bisa bekerja sama dengannya se-Sunagakure. Entah takdir atau memang keisengan author, Temari memberikan first kiss-nya pada Shikamaru selesainya misi, yang disambut meriah oleh teman-temannya dan para fans ShikaTema.

...

...kok, keingetan itu lagi? Shikamaru pun mencoba memikirkan hal lain.

Ngg, sekarang coba pikirkan tentang desa. Kejadian yang baru sekarang ini... Oh ya, tentang si Sasuke yang akhirnya balik ke Konoha. Bentar, coba kejadiannya diurutkan dulu...

Waktu dulu itu, kalau nggak salah, Naruto yang lagi bad mood berhasil membuat nenek Hokage ke-5 mengamuk karena tingkah lakunya. Lalu sepertinya, Shizune berhasil meredakan mereka dengan mendapatkan info tentang seseorang yang mungkin bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dia dipanggil 'L'. Ini yang Shikamaru herankan. Kok nama orang hanya 1 huruf?

Terus... Oh, orang aneh itu pergi entah ke mana dan mengirim informasi bahwa Akatsuki sudah tamat riwayatnya. Mendengar itu, Naruto segera keluar Konoha dan berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali. Konohagakure pun mengadakan selamatan dan hukuman untuk Sasuke karena sudah berani kabur dari rumah.

Sebagai pembayaran atas usahanya, Naruto pun kembali menghubungi L dan berjanji akan mengabulkan permohonannya : mengajari L Oiroke no jutsu.

"Sas-key! Kembalikan takoyaki gue!"

"Beli aja lageee~!"

"Takoyaki rasa ramen edisi terbatas gue napa juga loe embat?"

Shikamaru menengok ke arah bawah. Kedua insan itu asyik sibuk bertengkar mesra seperti biasa.

Okeh, pikirkan yang lain lagi.

Dan entah mengapa, Shikamaru teringat sama Ino si tukang gosip. Ino yang sekarang hatinya berpindah pada Sai, berhasil membuat pemuda pendiam, cool, dan jago gambar tersebut menjadi seorang pemuda yang cinta pada lawakan garing. Mereka berdua bahkan berhasil memenangkan lomba melawak saat festival Konohagakure kemarin. Harapan 3 lomba melawak, dimana pesertanya hanya ada 6 pasangan.

Pasangan harapan 2 yaitu pasangan Kotetsu-Izumo, berhasil menyambungkan tebak-tebakan jayus di atas panggung.

Pasangan harapan 1 yaitu pasangan Neji-Sakura yang dimulai dengan perkataan puitis Sakura, berakhir dengan permainan kata Neji yang fantastis.

Juara 3, diambil pasangan Konohamaru beserta teman se-timnya mengingat kemampuan mereka sekarang meningkat drastis hingga berhasil melakukan jurus elemen humor : Harem no Jutsu dengan bagus sekali.

Juara 2, Kakashi-Kurenai si Duo K sukses membuat para komentator dibawa ke UGD RS Konohagakure.

Juara 1 yang tak pernah disangka siapapun, diambil oleh 2 orang imigran dari Sunagakure (ini festival Konohagakeru lho). Pertunjukan drama kugutsu Kankurou dan boneka-pasir Gaara menang dikarenakan lawakan mereka yang super-garing dan akting mereka yang berakhir dengan -terlalu- dramatis sampai-sampai panggung utama Konoha pun ikut rubuh.

Terus... Oh iya ya, katanya Hinata berhasil menembak Naruto. Bahkan dengan latar belakang kembang api yang menghias langit malam festival, momen romantis bagi semua pasangan, saat yang sangat cocok untuk ngegombalin orang yang kita taksir. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua menjadi pembicaraan basi diantara para penduduk desa dan pecinta NaruHina. Lama banget menunggu salah satu dari mereka berdua menyatakan perasaan. Mana nggak pake kissu, lagi! (author dimarahin NaruHina-fc)

Lee dan Iruka-sensei, lebih memilih membuka gerai jajanan di festival naas tersebut. Berkat keuletan Iruka-sensei, semangat masa muda Lee, dan resep super dari Farah Quinn si koki jenius nan cantik, mereka berhasil mendapat untung yang WOW!

Dan, masih di festival kemarin, Kiba dan Akamaru berhasil memotret Shino dan Tenten yang ketahuan sedang berduaan. Setelah kesalah-pahaman reda, ternyata mereka berdua sibuk merencanakan bagaimana agar Gay-sensei mendapat pacar. Hal yang merepotkan. Untuk apa seorang GAY mendapat pacar? Nah, gosip hangat yang lain...

...bentar, kenapa mikirin gosip? Ini pasti virusnya Ino...

Shikamaru kembali menerawang memandang awan-awan. Memikirkan tentang teman di kelompok 10 selalu mengingatkannya pada seorang sahabatnya...

"Yo, Shika."

"Tepat waktu."

"Ha? Apaan?"

Chouji Akimichi, si bodoh tukang makan (panggilan dari Naruto) yang tak pernah terlihat sendirian tanpa cemilan. Sifatnya sih, baik. Yang bermasalah hanya nafsu makannya. Selalu membuat Asuma-sensei KanKer alias Kantong Kering karenanya. Kerjaannya jadi ngutang melulu di Yakiniku Q, restoran langganan mereka.

Buat readers yang baik, tolong jangan pernah mencoba-coba mentraktir Chouji kalau kalian nggak mau bernasib seperti Asuma-sensei.

"Nih, makan siang dari bibi," kata Chouji menyerahkan sekotak bento.

"Apa aku lupa bilang kalau aku akan makan di rumah?"

"Urusanmu. Dah, aku pergi dulu."

"Ada apa buru-buru?"

"Mau latihan lagi sama Asuma-sensei."

"Cobalah sekali saja menahan diri untuk tidak minta ditraktir," celetuk Shikamaru, merasa kasihan pada dompet gurunya yang akan menipis lagi.

"Mustahil," ucap Chouji sambil lalu.

Melihat sahabatnya pergi, Shikamaru lantas memikirkan strategi baru kalau-kalau gurunya mau menantangnya lagi dalam duel shogi, memperebutkan hak 'menolak membayar biaya makan Chouji'.

Shikamaru kembali memandang langit. Sekarang awannya masih berarak tertiup angin. Dia membuka bentonya, makan siang. Itulah yang kadang membuat Shikamaru heran, Chouji selalu muncul saat ia merasa lapar.

Shikamaru kembali memandang langit. Bentuk-bentuk awannya berubah, hasil kerjaan angin. Sekarang ada bentuk bulat kecil-kecil, garis-garis panjang, piring terbang, anjing dengan topi aneh, wanita tanpa busana, orang yang menangis, kura-kura, cukup banyak. Sampai Shikamaru sadar kalau awan-awan itu mulai berkumpul dan angin mulai mengencang.

"Jangan-jangan..."

BLAAARRR! Zaassshhhh!

Shikamaru segera membereskan bentonya. Pikirannya yang lelet membuatnya basah terkena air hujan. Dengan segera dia mencari tempat berlindung dari hujan.

Walaupun suka langit, Shikamaru tidak suka hujan. Karena air hujan itu datangnya keroyokan. Selalu bareng-bareng. Juga bentuknya semua sama, garis. Beda dengan awan yang selalu datang dengan berbagai bentuk. Tapi hanya ada 1 hal yang membuat Shikamaru suka menunggu waktu hujannya reda...

Tik-tik-tik-tik~

Hujan mereda, dan pelangi indah muncul menggantikan awan berarak dengan dilatarbelakangi cahaya metahari senja. Hanya muncul jika hujan datang. Pelangi, salah satu benda langit kesukaan Shikamaru.

Kenapa? Yah... Kalau ditanya 'kenapa' begitu, mungkin karena warnanya cakep.

Merah seperti pipi gembul sahabatnya.

Jingga seperti ramen kesukaan Naruto.

Kuning seperti rambut Hokage tercantik (satu-satunya Hokage cewek gitu).

Hijau seperti jaket jonin yang selalu dipakai gurunya.

Biru seperti warna langit kesukaannya.

Nila seperti... apaan, ya? Author gak ada ide. Terakhir,

Ungu seperti baju pacarnya, yang merebut first kiss-nya di awal fanfic ini.

Itulah lamunan Shikamaru hari ini.

~OWARI~

* * *

Author's Note : Selesai~! Melihat awan berarak pun bisa melahirkan ide seperti ini! Nyehehe. Festival Konohagakura berbarengan dengan Indonesia yang merayakan 17 agustus-an, dibuat sebagai bentuk protes author karena di rumah maupun di sekolah, nggak ada yang mau membuat lomba lawak garing... (siapa juga yang mau? -plakk-)

Ah, disclaimer-nya kelupaan :

Shikamaru dan semua yang berhubungan dengannya (termasuk latar cerita ini fanfic) milik **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei.

L-nya sendiri adalah chara dari Death Note, hanya milik **Tsugumi Ohba**-sensei.

Kenapa L ada di sini? Kejadian lengkapnya ada di fanfic New Member by **Jillian Leonhart**-san (promosi. Lucu banget!).

Takoyaki rasa ramen, silakan kalian pikirkan seperti apa. Pak Ichiraku nggak mau memberitahukan resepnya ke author =3= Yang mau minta resep yang mirip, kontak author aja.

Akhir kata, author minta maaf kalau ada misstypo, pemakaian bahasa yang masih salah, ataupun humor jayus. Saran / komen / kritik / protes apapun akan diterima. Jangan ragu review agar author yang satu ini bisa belajar menjadi lebih baik lagi!


End file.
